You Got Me Back
by rookiefan24
Summary: One-shot based on promo for S4. Contains spoilers. My take on what we saw in the video and how I would like to see it in an extended version.


One-shot based on promo for S4. **Contains spoilers!**

I wrote this completely off the cuff. No beta, no proof. Sorry if it contains any grammatical, syntactial, or spelling errors.

**Special thanks** to SVUgIrl for giving me the prompt, even if I didn't give her exactly what she was looking for!

**Special thanks** to Angelflower28 and CABooklover for giving me their opinions on whether or not to post this. Love ya, ladies!

**Author's Note:** Still not mine!

Sam has a girlfriend. Not only does Sam have a girlfriend, after he told me he loves me while I was holding a grenade, and then told me he would take out my trash, cook my dinners and we would get a dog. Not only does Sam have a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend he was KISSING in the break room. The freaking break room! In all the time we were together, the most that happened in the station was Sam holding my hand after the shift when Dov shot that kid.

I suppose I shouldn't have expected him to wait. I had no idea the op would take as long as it did, and a lot can change in 6 months I suppose. It's just – I had a lot of time to think in those 6 months and I was hoping that maybe we could go for that drink when I came back today. I know it was selfish to hope that Sam would have waited, but after that speech he laid on me before I left I thought—

Andy was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice call "Hey McNally… uh… need a lift to the Penny?" Sam? Did Sam Swarek, the guy she saw sucking face with his girlfriend 20 minutes ago just ask if SHE wanted a ride? He's joking, right? This is some sick joke. I'm just going to tell him where he can take his truck… "Sure, thanks…" Crap. Nice move McNally. Okay. Play it cool. It's a ride from Sam. That's all. The Penny is only a few minutes away, just stay quiet, make small talk and then get out as soon as you can!

"So… it looks like you've made some changes since I left" Great. So much for that idea. "Yeah, uh, you know the 15th needed another D since Luke was mainly working Dakota and Jerry… so anyway, I thought maybe a change of pace would be a good thing." "That's good, yeah, that's great Sam. Glad you like it." "Thanks. So, other than that fiasco earlier, how was your op? You and Collins get along okay?"

Me and Collins? ME AND COLLINS? Did he really, really just go there? "Okay, that's it. Pull over, Sam. Pull over now." I did not want to have this conversation tonight. I wanted to put the idea that Sam had moved on out of my mind for one night since I walked away 6 months ago. I wanted to see my friends, grab a drink and go to my condo like a normal person. Get back into the idea of being ME again. Andy McNally. "I saw you." "What do you mean, 'you saw me'?" "In the break room. You and what's her name? Cruz? I saw you in the break room, Sam. Kissing her. You were kissing your girlfriend in the breakroom." "Yeah, uh, about that…" "About that, Sam. Let's talk about THAT. Let's talk about how you 'couldn't be a cop and be with me'. Let's talk about how you told me you LOVED me while I was holding a bomb. Let's talk about you telling me how you would do anything to get me back. Anything. What happened to that? What happened to the trash and the dishes and the dog named Boo? Huh, Sam? Because I come home after being undercover for six months, something, you should know a little about since you up and left to go undercover once too – only I come home to find you sucking face with another cop from the 15th!" Okay, so much for calm, cool, and confident Andy. At least I'm not crying this time.

"What did you want me to do? Do you know how I felt when I sat at the bar all night with Peck waiting for you? Do you? Only to come to work the next day and find out you and Collins had drove into the night with Luke on some highly classified, high profiled mission? I waited for you for two years, Andy. TWO years while you went off with Luke. I waited for you for another three months while you ran away to avoid breaking anymore rules. You ran away while I stayed here having nightmares about Brennan and you and all kinds of different scenarios that could have played out in that situation. I spent three months regaining the use of my hand and getting my knee back to working order. I'm sorry if I didn't know what you were thinking when you didn't show up and I thought maybe you had made your choice."

"Luke offered me Dakota right after you walked away. I had literally 5 minutes to make a decision and another 5 minutes to get myself together to leave. Sorry if I didn't get the chance to answer you, but I had a few other things on my mind at the moment. The Brennan thing? Really, Sam? You weren't the only one who had those nightmares, in case you were wondering. Maybe if you hadn't run out every morning after spending the night, we could have talked about some of them. You really want to rehash all that stuff with Luke? I took the op to prove myself. I took it to prove to myself that I could do it. I took it because YOU BROKE MY HEART"

"Yeah, well you got me back." I got him back? Is he kidding? He's kidding. "Are you kidding me, Sam? Let's see, you left me standing IN THE RAIN after telling me you can't be a cop and be with me, and after telling me that you wouldn't give up without a fight. I called you for SIX WEEKS after and nothing. You finally tell me how you feel when I'm holding my life in my hands, and then because I don't meet you for a drink I broke your heart? So you up and decide to move on with someone else that we work with because of what I did to you?"

"I…" "AND SHE'S A COP! So you couldn't be a cop and be with me, but you can be a cop and be with someone else? Unless, being a detective is different, so that's okay? Or maybe it's just me? Maybe you literally can't be a cop and be with ME. Yet I broke your heart? Did you ever mean to say you loved me?"

Sam's heart broke all over again when he saw the look on her face as she uttered that last question. After six months he did not think his first conversation with Andy would go this way. Of course, he didn't really know HOW it would go, but this was not really what he had in mind. Did she really just question his love for her? Could she really not know how much he loved her, how he had loved her since they were first paired together? How he loved her while she tried to fake it with Luke? How he even loved her after he left her standing in the rain? How, even though he's adapting to this new life post-Andy and adapting means trying to move on with Marlo – that he still loves her? Doesn't she know it's ALWAYS going to be her?

"Just drive Sam. Please just take me to the Penny." Andy was a bundle of emotions and thoughts inside. She couldn't believe what had just happened. A part of her had hoped he would tell her the kiss with Marlo was nothing, that she was just something to pass the time, just something to help him through Andy's absence, since she really had not given him an answer before she left. "Thanks for the ride, Sam. See you at work." Sam watched her walk away. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. As he sat there for a moment, replaying the events in the truck, he realized that Andy had hoped he would wait for her. That she had made a decision without telling him. Now what? Marlo was nice, but she wasn't Andy. Yet, with Marlo, Sam knew he would never have to worry about getting his heart broken again.

48 hours later…

Andy was settling in for the night after a long first day back. She and Traci worked out in the morning. Catching up with her best friend was nice. Hearing that her best friend had no idea her partner had a girlfriend was a little odd, but Andy didn't want to think about that. Her day had been hectic, what with getting her cruiser shot out while she and Sam went out on a case. Okay, bullets aside, working with Sam again wasn't horrible. It wasn't even as heartbreaking as she thought it would be. In some ways it's as if things had gone back to normal for them. As that thought settled in Andy's mind she heard a knock at her door.

When Andy answered it, the last person she thought she'd see came crashing into the foyer, knocking her off balance a little. A strong set of arms caught her by the forearm and as they did Andy made a split-second decision and crashed her lips to those of her unexpected guest.

As she pulled away Andy looked up into those beautiful dark eyes "I can't tell you what I would have done that night if I had stayed. I can tell you there was a small part of me that thought J.D. would be going on the op with me. When that didn't happen, I spent the better part of the last six months thinking about what I would do when I saw you again." "What did you decide?" "Well, I kissed you didn't I?"

To say she caught him offguard was an understatement. He had gone over to her condo because he didn't like how they left things in the truck. He had been working on getting himself to communicate more, communicate better and he didn't like how he felt after she left his truck. He was still with Marlo, but he wanted to tell Andy it wasn't anything like it was when he was with her. He wanted to tell Andy something more than he threw at her in the truck. "Yeah, uh, listen, this was probably not a good idea right now, I'm going to just go. Have a good night, sorry I bothered you." Huh. So much for communication. "Good night Sam." "Good night, Andy. Uh, McNally?" "Yeah?" "I know things are not the way you thought they would be. I'm sorry you walked in on Marlo and I in the break room. I never meant for you to find out that way. But uh, I meant what I said the other night in the truck." "What was that, Sam?" "You got me back."

The End. (or so it would appear)


End file.
